


A Salute to Captain Cockslut

by stevesbutt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Bucky is a slut, Cockslut Steve Rogers, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone is Sluts, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is a slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-23 04:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevesbutt/pseuds/stevesbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just shameless smut about Steve Rogers and his need to put everyone and thing in his ass. That's it. That's the whole thing. Starts with pre-serum Steve and will continue through to present day. Because the world needs more gratuitously slutty Steve. (Also contains Stucky, though not in any way monogamous.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whose Cock Is This?!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of sex in this and I'm assuming you're all okay with that. But be forewarned that literally nothing in this fic is medically advisable and a fair amount of it isn't physically possible. So don't try this at home. Seriously, don't.

The sound of wet skin slapping on his asscheeks was the first thing to wake Steve from his stupor. He moaned as he felt yet another hard, thick cock slam into his hungry ass. He had no idea how long this one had been fucking him for – he had no idea whose cock it even was. Sometimes there were so many he fell asleep while they were still fucking, and this wasn’t the first time he’d woken up to a stranger’s breath on his neck and cock in his ass.

It felt so good.

Steve shuddered around the cock inside him – it was a big one, bigger than usual at least, and wide enough around that his hole actually had to stretch to let it in. That didn’t happen much anymore. Since the word had gotten out that Steve Rogers wasn’t just an easy lay, he was literally begging for it, Steve hadn’t had to so much as flutter his eyelashes at a stockboy before he was drowning in cum.

Speaking of which, he could feel all the cum already inside him sloshing a little as the stranger fucked into him. He curled a hand around the slight swell in his stomach, panting and moaning again as he thought about how it must look. Skinny Steve, his stomach rounding out in front him, full of the fuckjuice of a dozen faceless men. His hips hitched against the mattress.

When word had first gotten round, Steve had been worried that the neighbors would report him, or worse that Bucky would be offended to find out his best friend had sucked more cocks than a shipyard whore. He’d let the first few men fuck him on the floor, terrified the squeaking of the mattress would give him away. But that wasn’t a problem anymore. They were in the best part of Brooklyn for activities like this, and it wasn’t like the girls next door were going sell out a fellow fairy. 

As for Bucky, well, Steve had been shocked and aroused to find that Bucky’s reaction was little more than a shrug and a challenge: “Bet you haven’t sucked more cocks than me.” It seemed that Steve had underestimated his friend’s willingness to make a quick buck, and he’d definitely not been expecting to find that “working down at the docks” didn’t mean unloading ships. Bucky was almost a bigger slut than he was. Almost.

The man behind him snapped his hips faster and his hands dug into Steve’s sharp hips. Steve was keening now, his mouth open and drooling slightly. The exhaustion from his marathon fuck-session was keeping him from milking the cock in his ass, but he got a few flutters out every couple of thrusts. It felt so good. Deep inside, the cock rubbed at his walls and pushed on his sweet spot and Steve felt like he was the luckiest slut in all New York.

The man pushed his cock in one last time and finished, the hot cum pouring into Steve’s already full ass. Steve was too fucked out to come again, but he tightened himself on the man’s cock as he pulled out, unwilling to be empty again. He hated being empty. If he could, Steve would have something big inside him every second of every day. Hell, if he could, Steve would put something bigger inside himself every day until he was sitting on whole fire hydrants. Nothing in the world felt as good as the hot heaviness and thickness of a cock deep inside his pulsing ass – except maybe two cocks.

The walls of his hole tried to close over the open air rushing in, cum spilling out as he whined for another cock, another plug, anything to feed his greedy ass. Whimpering, Steve reached back and shoved his hand in, something to take the edge off and keep his hole from feeling the wrench of emptiness.

The man laughed at him, “You fucking slut,” and tossed a couple of dollars on the bed before he walked out. Steve didn’t actually do this for the money, but he didn’t say no either. He was a slut, he knew that, and if he could be a slut who brought in enough to actually pay for heat this month, well that was even better. The door closed behind the man as he left, and Steve was left alone again, sitting on his hand as he clenched and unclenched his fingers. 

All he wanted was for another cock to walk through that door.

He was just pulling his hand out, admitting that he might as well get cleaned up since it didn’t look like his ass was getting any more feeding for now, when the door did swing open. It was Bucky and a few of his friends from down by the docks. 

A few years ago, Steve wouldn’t have even been able to imagine his best friend and a group of strangers walking in on him sitting on his own fist, stripped naked, in a puddle of cum. But that was before Steve had embraced himself, before the girls downstairs had taught little Stevie Rogers about fucking and kissing and the beauty of a hard thick member sliding down his throat. Now Steve didn’t mind Bucky bringing men home, not in the least.

“Hey, fellas,” he said, not even bothering to pull out his hand. “You come for dinner?”

Bucky chuckled and closed the door behind them. There were five men with him, all big hard boys with broad shoulders and tight shirts. Steve could see why Bucky had picked them. “Nah, we all got something to eat on the way. I was thinking the boys could bend us over and fuck us until we can’t walk straight.”

One of the men inhaled sharply at Bucky’s candor, but Steve just smiled. “Sounds good to me.”


	2. A Stevie Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky entertain some friends and Steve experiments with being the filling in a pretty freaking big sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't actually try to do any of these things. They are Bad Ideas. Pretty much only hot when a fictional Steve Rogers is doing them.

Since Steve was already naked – and clearly eager for them to start – none of the men wasted time in getting undressed. Steve drank in the sight of their tight bellies and hard cocks curving upwards as they sneaked glances as his and Bucky’s round asses. He took the hand out from under him and gave one of the men an unrepentant wink as he wobbled over to the sink to wash it off. The man groaned, seeing the little trail of cum that spattered onto the floor as Steve walked.

Bucky looked over and whistled. “Got yourself a little belly there, Stevie. You been having fun without me?” Steve looked down and saw that, yes, he was right. The cum had pooled in his stomach and pooched it out a little, leaving his skin tender to the touch. He stroked over it as his cock tried valiantly to rise.

“You know me, Barnes, I’m always putting in an honest day’s work.”

This startled a laugh out of the last man left wearing his trousers and he pushed them off with no further ado. Five men and Bucky to share them with. It was the best night Steve had had all week.

Waddling back over to the bed, Steve draped himself over the end again, smearing his cock into the wet spot he’d already left, and thrust his ass in the air. “I’d go for subtlety,” he said, lazily rubbing a finger around his distended hole, “But I think it might be lost on you fellas right now.”

Sure enough, Steve barely had enough time to consider licking his lips before the first man was on him, roughly shoving his cock right up Steve’s sensitive hole and punching a grunt out of him. That was the stuff. His hole was full again and all was right with the world. Steve let out a long moan as the cock filled all the places that got so empty in between fuckings. It might have only been half an hour since the last man had left but damn if he didn’t need more and more cock these days. It was like the more he fucked the more he needed to be fucked.

He loved it. He never wanted it to stop.

Steve’s face was smashed into the blankets as his partner shoved into him, but if he turned he could see where Bucky had dropped to his knees and was alternating between swallowing two different dripping cocks. The men whose cocks they were barely seemed to even be noticing Bucky as they swallowed each others’ groans in filthy kisses, hands grasping at skin and seeming to be more consumed in each other than anyone else. Steve had to strain to see the other two men, but he spotted them soon enough, idly chatting and lending a helping hand as they lazily stroked each other. Good. They weren’t going to waste themselves early and leave him unsatisfied.

The cock inside him wasn’t much by way of girth, or else Steve was still so stretched out from the monster before and from his own fist that he couldn’t tell, but it was long. The side of it rubbed against his sweet spot on every thrust and Steve found his own cock actually managing to get hard again. He rubbed it into the wet mess he’d already left on the blanket, gasping and mouthing at air as he felt the slime of his own spunk lubricating his thrusts. He started to pant in time with the cock pushing into him.

One of the men who’d been standing back stepped forward then, making his way for Steve’s open mouth. Steve made sure to cover his teeth as the man slid the head of his member onto Steve’s waiting tongue. It was salty and hot and Steve hummed his approval. The cock in his ass kept up a relenting rhythm and Steve honestly felt like this was where he was meant to be in the universe. Stuffed from both ends, fucked out, and only getting more.

He’d completely lost track of the men – and idly considered that he probably should have at least asked their names before bending over – when another man came up from behind him and started licking at his hole. The tongue flickered in between the rim of Steve’s poor stretched asshole and the other man’s cock, and Steve could barely manage to choke out a groan as he was assaulted with sensations.

A cock in his ass. Another one in his mouth. His sweetspot being rubbed on almost every thrust. A hot, wet tongue slurping down the cum spilling out of him. And on top of all of it, the loud grunting and sighing of Bucky getting royally fucked on the other side of the room. Steve shuddered and came for the fifth time that day.

The fluttering of his loose and sloppy ass must have triggered the man fucking him to go off too, because Steve was filled immediately with a fresh wave of cum, filling his insides in a warm bath. It was so good. But still, not enough. Steve wanted more cum in there. Always more. He wanted a firehose spraying in while he sat on the biggest cocks he could find. More. More. So much more.

The man who had come pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside Steve. Then strong hands pulled him away from his wet spot at the edge of the blanket and Steve got a good look at what was happening on the other side of the room. Bucky had never made it to the bed – which was good since Steve seemed to be monopolizing it for now – and instead was being fucked against the wall by one of the men he’d been sucking off before. His face was slack as his eyes rolled back in pleasure and his mouth hang open. So he was doing all right. 

The man fucking Bucky was doing his best to pound in, only hampered by his own desire to press back as another man sucked furiously at his asshole. Steve would almost be jealous of the ferocity with which the man was being rimmed, if it weren’t suddenly clear that his three had plans for him that were just as fun.

He’d barely managed before to pick out individual traits in the men, but Steve was aware enough now in the wake of his orgasm to at least recognize their cocks. The long, thin cock that had been in him before was still lying on the bed, looking over at Bucky and fingering his own asshole. The perfect dick, the one he’d had in his mouth, was now lying on the bed too though, and Steve happily took initiative to sit on the man’s cock. He usually liked to think of himself as having some finesse, but at the moment he was down to his simplest desires. It looked like a good cock, so he sat on it.

It was good.

Steve’s ass was still stretched enough that putting even a decent-sized cock in him was like throwing a hotdog down Broadway, but he had enough energy to roll his hips around and screw his sloppy hole down so the man’s cock could get some friction. Gaping as he was and relaxed from an orgasm and a tonguing, he could feel his partner’s balls nudging up against his hole as well. He grinned as he wondered if he could get them inside him as well, cock and balls together, and if that might be enough to make him cum again.

But the men had other plans for him. While Steve sank down on the perfect cock, he felt himself pushed forward as whoever it was who had tongued him shoved in from behind. Oh. OH. Steve’s ass was wet and loose and as relaxed as it could be, and he realized that these men hadn’t been messing around. A finger entered him alongside the cock already there and Steve rode even wilder as he realized that he was about to get double-stuffed.

The finger felt good, but two fingers felt even better and a third had Steve’s head thrown back in ecstasy. He realized he was speaking as he heard himself murmuring, “More oh oh put it in me put something in me more more…” And he almost felt like he ought to feel ashamed for losing so much control. But he didn’t. He just wanted that cock inside him as soon as humanly possible.

When the fingers came out, Steve had to stop himself from trying to suck them back in. He knew that better was coming but still it was hard to even consider letting his ass be any less full. The emptiness of only a single cock didn’t last long though, and he soon felt the press of a head nudging into his hole, rearranging his insides and finally making his ass feel tight again.

Steve palmed his cock and pressed down firmly. It was all he could do to not shove himself frantically back and be full full full.

Finally the cock moved again, pushing the head fully inside and slowly inching in the shaft. It was big, bigger than the perfect cock and possibly even bigger than the one he’d had in him earlier. Between this and the cock already inside, Steve was fuller than he could remember being. His hole stung with the stretch and he felt a dull pain inside. He loved it. Steve bore down on the two cocks inside him and felt like he could live forever in the press of a hard body beneath and a hard body above him.

All he wanted was to feel this full all the time. 

He wanted to stop and memorize the feeling, this absolute fullness and heat and cock-richness, but the sensations were too much and Steve found himself drifting a little bit, losing time here and there. He felt it when they started to move in him, out of sync with each other so that there was always a cock pushing up into him and always another tugging at his rim. He mouthed blindly at the chest of the man below him, but other than that Steve was useless, just along for the ride.

The best part was when his body had stretched enough around the perfect cock and the monster and Steve could feel his traitorous cock start to rise again. All he could think was, What if I got another cock in me? What then?

It wasn’t that they weren’t big enough or hard enough or that Steve was feeling deprived. It was so much and so good and so full. All he wanted was more of it, forever. 

Steve snaked his own hand down to his ass, stopping to stroke his cock on the way, and found his fingers teasing the tight skin stretched around his hole. He almost wished they would stop moving so he could bounce on their cocks, but instead he just snaked a single finger inside. It fit snugly between the two members as they thrust in and out and it let him feel just that hint fuller. Just another stretch.

It was too much for one of the men.

The perfect cock, who’d already been primed by Steve’s mouth and had good stamina to even have lasted this long, shot into Steve’s ass and gave a few final thrusts for good measure. But then he pulled out, oversensitized, and Steve was left with just the monster cock inside. It was big, and normally it would have been enough, but Steve was feeling greedy. He whined.

“I have never,” said the man with the monster cock, “Met a filthier whore in my life. You want dick that bad? You can’t even settle for two, you’ve got to get your own fingers up there?” Steve shoved his ass back on the man’s cock in reply.

He considered putting his hand up there with it, just so he wouldn’t feel empty, but Steve needn’t have worried. The man with the monster cock pulled out, leaving Steve draped across the chest of the man with the perfect cock – who was watching with interest – before thrusting back in, this time with his own hand wrapped around his cock. Somehow Steve was being both fisted and fucked at the same time, and his mind could barely hold it in.

He only lasted a few minutes like that, a few minutes of feeling fingers rubbing at his sweetspot while he bore down on a cock and an arm all at once. Steve shuddered and shook and screamed when he came, but no cum came out. He was dry. 

The man fucking him took several more thrusts to follow Steve over the edge, but Steve didn’t mind. It felt so good. It was the kind of feeling he knew he was going to chase, even if it meant his ass would never recover. 

Finally the man came, and Steve swore he could feel his stomach swelling even more. He probably couldn’t, but with three more loads inside his small frame, he was sure there was at least a little more definition to his belly. He wished it were possible for more, for there to be so many loads inside him that his stomach swelled out into a beer gut and he could hardly walk, but for now this would do.

Eventually even the monster cock had to come out, and Steve pouted but allowed the man to pull out his hand and his cock and put his clothes back on. Bucky was wilted on the floor, utterly fucked out, and Steve reflected that this was pretty much exactly as he’d hoped the evening would go. He saw the men to the door, staggering as he walked with legs wide apart and an ass splashing cum onto the floor, then pulled Bucky onto the bed with him.

“That was good,” Bucky slurred. “We should do that more often.”

“We should,” Steve agreed, gently rubbing his fingers into Bucky’s open hole. Not as open as his, of course, but still wide and gaping. “Did you have a good day at work today?”

“Mmmmph,” said Bucky, mostly asleep. Steve smiled and pulled a blanket over them, adjusting it so that the wet spot was down at the bottom of the bed. He and Bucky naturally settled into their usual places, and Steve pressed his back against Bucky’s chest in his usual invitation.

“You sure?” asked Bucky. “I saw you taking Mike and Charlie at the same time before.”

Steve rubbed his ass down on Bucky’s cock. “You know I can’t sleep without you inside me, Buck.” He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder. “It’s not right.”

Bucky grunted his assent and lazily pushed into Steve’s ass. “Surprised you can even feel me in there,” he said, yawning. “It’s like fucking into a wet silk bag.”

“You say the sweetest things,” said Steve. And with that, he was asleep.


	3. What's a Whiskey Bottle Got to Do With It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to boot camp and discovers that he's only unpopular during the day. At night he's the most popular guy on base!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Like I've said on the other chapters, don't try this at home. Any of this. It's all a terrible idea and most of it is physically impossible, however hot it might be for fictional Steve Rogers to do it. Just, don't.

To say that Steve liked being surrounded by dozens of frustrated men all day every day was perhaps to overstate the matter, but it was definitely true that Steve did like being surrounded by dozens of frustrated men all night every night. While boot camp existed to test the men’s readiness to serve and their physical ability, training them as perfect soldiers and cannon fodder, Steve Rogers was the sweet reward they got at night for getting through another day. They didn’t like him, and he didn’t like them, but any hole is a good hole when you’re desperate, and Steve had never minded being a hole.

“Oh god, oh god, oh…” Steve could feel another load empty inside his hungry ass and he bit down on his fist to stop the moan from coming out. There were already enough men lined up inside his barracks. No need to make the brass suspicious of their “card game”.

Though, to be fair, a card game was happening. It just was happening between enlisted men who’d already fucked Steve, men gently rubbing their cocks and wondering if he’d have time to service everyone and give them a second round. They all knew Steve would if he could, but sometimes there just wasn’t enough time before they well and truly did have to go to sleep. Boot camp waited for no man, not even a hungry little cockwhore like Steve.

Since enlisting, Steve had been pleasantly surprised by how easy it was for him to find what he needed. Originally he’d been ready to set aside his own desires, his own need for more and more filling him up, willing to sacrifice his hunger for the greater good and the chance to get strong. The chance to fight for what’s right.

He’d been very happy to discover that he didn’t have to.

It wasn’t even one night into his training when Steve had heard the man in the bunk next to him let out a soft groan as he pulled one out under the covers. Helpless for a moment as he wondered if he could really chance losing out on his shot just to get a stranger’s dick in his mouth, Steve was out of his own bed and crawling into his neighbor’s before he’d even consciously decided to go for it. Steve Rogers might believe in what’s right, but he really needed that cock. He needed it.

So Steve had sucked the man down like he was a glass of water in the middle of a desert and suddenly Steve wasn’t the most unpopular man in the barracks anymore. Sure, they hated him during the day, but at night there was a line out the door just waiting for a chance to spill a load in Private Rogers’ sloppy, loose ass. Men who would laugh as they passed his wheezing form on the road during practice jostled each other for a chance to fuck him first. Steve didn’t care either way. He just cared that there was cock, and a lot of it, and it was going into him.

They were two weeks into basic training now, and Steve was confident he’d sucked or fucked every soldier below the rank of Lieutenant on the whole base. Even now he’d lost track of how many men had been inside him. More than he’d ever had before, he knew that much. The sheer number of cocks that wanted to fill him up, to warm him from the inside, made Steve rub himself into the mattress again. “Ungh,” he said, prompting a short laugh from the man pumping and pumping and pumping inside him.

“Had enough, slut?” said the man. Steve didn’t know who he was. He also didn’t care.

“More,” groaned Steve, his hand reaching behind to shove a few fingers into his ass beside the man’s cock. “Moremoremoremoremore.”

“You heard him, boys,” said one of the other men, the one who was almost next in line for a fuck. “Give him the little whore some more!”

Steve’s hand was none to gently pulled from his ass as the man inside him shot his load and pulled out. Steve couldn’t even feel the load as it came, too mixed with all the others inside him. As more hands than he could register pulled him up, the men sniggered to see Steve’s slight frame end at midchest, swelling out to form a small potbelly where the cum had pooled in his stomach. Steve looked fat, there was no denying it. Fat from the loads and loads and loads that had been pumped inside him.

He loved looking at his belly like this.

It would be gone by morning, he knew. Before he’d enlisted, the most Steve had ever managed was a slight pooch in his stomach. Noticeable because of how skinny he was, still the cum had never done much more than rounded him a little. Now he had an almost unlimited supply of cocks and so the cum in his stomach had time to pool and grow and round and oh god when he touched his firm, taut gut swelled out by this much seed he nearly came himself.

The men shoved Steve’s ass onto a waiting cock, then jammed another one up inside him. Hands, someone’s hands, lifted him up and lowered him back down on the penises while Steve himself just rubbed and rubbed at his swollen belly. He looked like a dame in the family way and oh didn’t that just make him want even more. 

He hissed as his fingers stroked a particularly sensitive part of his skin and he whimpered to realize it was a stretch mark. The cum might have flown out of him by morning, crusting and staining his sheets so that Steve had had to give the inspection officers first in line to avoid being penalized for messing his quarters, but Steve was so full every night, so filled up with cum, that his body was adapting. It was stretching for him, new skin being made so that he could be even more full. So that he could put even more cocks up his ass.

Steve shuddered into orgasm. He’d lost track of how many that made. His cock’s feeble twitch of exultation had spurted a few drops of cum onto the underside of his belly, so Steve rubbed them into the stretch marks and tried to close his ass on the cocks inside him. It was a futile effort. He was too stretched to do more than flutter at their sides.

“Like a goddamn pussy,” said one of the men. “You’re so loose you’re like a cunt.”

“Ha!” said the other man. “You ever had a whore this loose? Ain’t no dame takes this many cocks up her. Ain’t no pussy looser than this slut’s ass.”

Steve agreed. Privately, of course. He was too busy moaning and staring at his belly to do much out loud. From this angle, sitting up, hunched over on two reasonably sized cocks, feeling his ass gaping over them and sliding over and over, Steve thought that his stomach probably looked bigger than it was, really. And he wished he could fit another cock up inside his ass with the other two, but there didn’t seem to be room for another body. Maybe if he…

“Fellas,” he gasped, fighting a cum scented burp. “It’s almost time to stop for the night.”

The room let out a series of moans and groans, with a few men looking fractious when they realized they wouldn’t get a chance to fuck him tonight. Steve smiled at them.

“It’s almost time to stop,” he went on, stopping for a minute as the two cocks inside him both hit his spot in short succession. He whited out for a moment, then went back to speaking. “But I bet it’ll go a lot faster if we get one more cock up in me now. Who’s gonna be lucky number three?”

The men looked almost confused, as if wondering if he meant someone to stand on a chair and fuck his mouth. Not that he was adverse to it, but Steve had meant something else. He was happy to see that at least one man had understood, though, and was already approaching the bed, sizing them all up and seeing where he could fit.

The man made the two men slow for a minute, and Steve whined at the feeling that he wasn’t being fucked for the first time in hours. He wasn’t empty he just…he just needed the motion, needed to feel the fuck. He was so hungry. More. He needed more.

His hands scrabbled at their shoulders as the men fitted themselves together again. The third man had found a way to push the tip of his cock into the junction of the other two, and the stretch, the burn, more than made up for Steve’s momentary hunger. He screamed, forgetting to stifle it in the moment.

“Go on, whore,” said one of the men, Steve had no idea which. “Scream as much as you want. What’s the brass going to do, fuck you too?”

Steve let out another cum flavored burp as the men began pounding into him. The poor third man couldn’t get more than the tip of his dick inside, but this didn’t seem to bother him. His face was red and he shoved more enthusiastically than the others. Steve’s ass, stretched enough to almost feel tight, pulsed around their cocks. He thought he might cum again, with his body now sandwiched in between the men and the pressure on his bulging stomach making him feel so full he couldn’t stand it. He just…it was almost…

Then there was a cock sliding down his throat and Steve whited out with pleasure. One of the other men, realizing this was it for tonight, had decided to just take Steve’s mouth and Steve was so grateful for it. He swallowed the cock down and nearly cried with how good it felt. His belly in his hands, a cock in his throat, and three different cocks slamming over and over into his hungry ass. 

Steve came dry, his ass convulsing around the cocks inside and his hands leaving his own belly to grab onto the hips pushing into his face and grind them until his nose jutted into the other man’s belly. All four of the men came and Steve could hardly even tell. He loved it.

The men retreated, pulling themselves out of him and leaving Steve, his swollen belly and all, naked and lying in a pool of semen, his own and others. This was the part he hated most, when they left and he was empty. Empty all night and empty all day until they could do it again. He’d fall asleep and the cum would drain from his ass until the only evidence left of his nightly routine was a set of sheets more fit to be burned than washed.

Before Steve could fall too much into despondency though, or sit on his own hand, as had been his general practice, a rough hand shook his shoulder. It was one of the men, the one who’d managed to get his cock in between two others.

“Here,” he said, holding up an empty whiskey bottle. “For your ass.”

Steve looked at him in confusion and the man smiled. “Your ass is empty isn’t it? I hear you whining sometimes at night. You’re a whore who needs filling, aren’t you?”

Steve didn’t trust himself to speak, so he simply nodded.

“Let me take care of you,” the man crooned. And when Steve nodded again, he took the whiskey bottle to Steve’s ass and pushed. There wasn’t much resistance. Steve groaned again but not even a whiskey bottle up his ass could get his Johnson hard again.

“Feel better?” asked the man.

Steve felt his ass close over the bottle, at least most of it, and found that he did feel better. Not great, of course, not like he was getting fucked, but better than he had. He thanked the man, who shrugged. “Thought you might like it, is all.” Steve appreciated him. He decided that tomorrow night this one would get first dibs, unless Steve got hungry again.

As Steve drifted off to sleep, his ass stopped up and the comforting feeling of being full, he realized that the cum that drained out of him tonight would actually have somewhere to go. It would go into the bottle. With that thought, and the realization that he could drink it all back down again, Steve fell into a deep sleep, his hand already between his thighs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to relax before he can go rescue Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As previously stated, nothing that happens in this fic, besides the cunnilingus, is safe, sane, or medically sound. Don't do this at home for the love of all that is good.

If he’d had any thought that the serum would “cure” him of his perversions, it took less than a minute for Steve to be proven wrong. With his body new and glistening and full of muscles, just the look of lust on Agent Carter’s face had been enough for Steve to feel the blood coursing into his cock. A cock that, while nothing to sneer at before, had become fully proportional with his new body.

A cock that wasn’t allowing him to get any sleep.

Steve hadn’t, of course, had the chance to take Agent Carter up on the dare in her eyes, their moment having been rudely interrupted by tragic death and frustrating chase, but Steve knew that the good agent was just biding her time. They would meet again, and when they did, he would finally get to dive his face into her wet curls and lick her until her legs squeezed his head and he almost passed out. Agent Carter was the only woman who’d looked his way when he was small – she was the one he wanted to sit on his face for good now that he wasn’t. 

But time had taken its twists and turns, and Steve Rogers was still an insatiable slut no matter how big or small his cock and ass.

Life on the road had been a whirlwind of American cities and American fucks. Across the United States, he’d performed on stage then let the girls slide down his pole all night, or else stuck his ass out through the curtains after hours and let the passing roadies and drunks take a go after the crowds had died down. Steve missed the Army, really, with all that available cock, but it wasn’t so bad in the traveling circus that had become his life. He was still able to fill his hole, though never enough, and the amount of hot wet cuntflesh he’d felt wrapped around his johnson was truly a gift. 

Still. He missed Bucky. He missed Peggy. And he missed the feeling of a stomach rounded tight with cum. When the tour manager announced that they were going to Europe to entertain the troops, Steve’s cock let out a jolt of joy as it throbbed against his tights (its normal state of existence these days, a life of permanent tumescence and Steve’s near constant need to get off). He was going to get fucked if it killed him.

“Go home, twinkletoes!”

Judging by the reaction of the crowd to “Captain America” and his dancing girls, though, it looked like asking for a fuck really might get Steve killed. He was significantly less popular now than he’d been even in basic, if that was possible, and it looked like it would take some doing to get his ass sunk down on a few dozen cocks that night.

And then he heard the news: the 107th was captured and they were being left to die.

Steve couldn’t think about his hungry ass at a time like this. He was devastated. Bucky was his person, the best thing in his life. The only one who really understood him, the only one who loved him. Steve was going to get Bucky back. He had to – there were no other options.

He was so glad Peggy agreed. He was even gladder that she talked Howard on board and got them a plane and a ride across enemy lines. But as the plane flew towards the prison where Bucky was being kept, Steve couldn’t stop squirming. He’d barely made it through basic. He’d basically fucked his way to the top and everyone knew it. His super soldier serum was the only thing going for him besides his brain and his cock. What the hell was he supposed to do when he got there? Fuck Bucky out of jail?

Peggy had been trying to strategize with him for five minutes when she gave up and sighed loudly. Steve looked up at her and shrugged.

“Sorry,” he said. “I’ll know it when I get there, I guess.”

“You’re hardly in a state to fight,” she replied. “Your mind is all in the ether. What on earth are you thinking about that’s got you so wound up? You never used to have this much trouble concentrating when you were in training. You were always top of the class for strategy.”

Steve blushed. “I think that had more to do with the instructor than the student,” he said, running fingers through his hair. “And I was a lot less stressed then than I am now.”

Peggy gave him an appraising look. “Agent Moynihan might have appreciated your ass,” she said, causing Steve to choke slightly, “but I’m sure he didn’t pass you with flying colors just because of your abilities in the sack. Now what do you mean you were more relaxed?”

Steve flushed a bright red and started to squirm. “Just that this is a very stressful situation and I was more comfortable in basic training?” he tried. She raised an eyebrow.

“Steven.”

Steve shrugged, so Peggy rolled her eyes and crossed the plane to sit next to him. She reached out her hand, a comforting look on her face, but instead of placing her hand on his shoulder or his knee, she planted it straight on his cock.

“Steven Grant Rogers, I am not an idiot.”

In a strangled voice, he said, “I never presumed that you were?”

“Did you know that you actually gained weight in basic training? Now, you could say it was because of the food, which everyone knows you didn’t get enough of before, but we both know it was really the cum you drank and that was shoved up your ass. You developed a gut, for heavens sake. When you got in that tank for the procedure I think I heard you slosh.”

Steve gulped.

“So if you are going to bungle this mission because you are not properly fucked to the level that you need in order to be ‘relaxed’ then I would like you to tell me right now so that I can fix it.” And then she squeezed his cocked and rubbed her hand down on it. “Is that understood, soldier?”

He nodded.

“Good. Now what needs attention, your cock or your ass?”

Steve rocked back in the seat, the conversation having made his asshole throb with desire. He pushed it flush to the seat and rubbed it against the hard metal of the plane’s structure. “My ass, Agent Carter. I need something in my ass. Something big.”

“Good boy.”

Peggy took her hand off his cock then and pulled him off the seat and onto the floor so that he was kneeling. Then she undid his belt and pants and ripped them down around his knees. His ass was facing the cockpit – all Howard would have to do was turn around and he’d see Captain America’s hungry asshole winking at him. Steve moaned, and sure enough, Howard looked.

“Holy shit, Peg, we got a live one back there!”

“I’ll thank you to keep flying the plane, Howard.”

“Fine, but if he survives I want a piece of that ass,” came the response.

“If I survive I’ll sit on your cock for as long as you want,” Steve groaned as Peggy’s perfectly manicured fingers began circling his hole. Then he choked as he felt her plunge three of them in at the same time. His hole could take it, but barely. The months without regular groupfucks had done it to him, he was almost tight again.

He felt more than saw the petroleum jelly she must be using and he knew he’d be shitting goop for a week. It made his cock jump again to imagine the slime sliding out of him slowly. But he had no time to recover before Peggy slid another finger in, stretching and slithering her hand into his asshole and brushing her thumb along the rim outside. 

Then she found his sweet spot and just pressed, and it was all Steve could do to pant as Peggy folded her thumb into his ass, pressed her hand into a fist, and punched his sweet spot right in the center.

He keened.

She did it again, rearing back so far that her hand was almost popping out, then ramming her forearm in and punching into his ass. This time she brushed his sweetspot as she went past but her aim was clearly deeper in. She punched as far as she could, her arm being swallowed by his hungry ass.

Steve could hardly breathe. His ass was on fire and all he wanted was for her to do it again. She did – this time he could feel her elbow tickling the outside of his asshole. He started crying. It felt so good. His ass felt so full.

There was a pause between punches and Steve couldn’t bear it. He was so full, so warm. It was so good here, sitting on Peggy’s fist. He pushed himself back on it, shoving his overstuffed ass a little further onto her arm, letting himself feel her biceps start to flex into his hole. He tried to clench down on her and he involuntarily reached a hand for his cock and started pulling.

“It’s so good,” he panted. “I need you, I need you more. More. More.”

Peggy chuckled, and pulled her arm out of his ass all the way to her wrist. “One more, darling, and then I’m afraid you’re going to come whether you like it or not.”

Then she punched back in, nearly pushing to her shoulder, and Steve saw stars. His cock, that giant cock that science had given him, erupted all over his hand, his arm, and his face. He hungrily licked his own cum up as he dazedly sat on Peggy’s arm and whimpered each time she pulled it a little bit free.

“Terribly sorry, my dear,” she said, sounding not very sorry at all, “but I do actually need my arm back.” She pulled it free and Steve was left with a gaping hole, the air from the cockpit whistling into his ass and making him so cold inside. It wouldn’t close if he tried, and he was trying.

Howard turned around again. “Shit, Peg, what did you do to that boy’s ass?”

“Again, Howard, please do keep us from crashing.”

Steve sullenly pulled up his pants and redid his belt. But before he got off the floor, he crawled over to where Peggy was sitting, and knelt before her.

“Agent Carter.”

“Yes, soldier?”

“Permission to stick my face up your cunt?”

Her red lips parted with small gasp and her knees slid apart immediately. “Granted. What a good boy for asking so nicely.”

Steve preened and stuck his head under her skirt. He might have been a novice at pussylicking before the serum, but after a few months traveling with a whole bunch of horny women, he was practically an expert now. He pushed Peggy’s panties out of the way and lifted her legs onto his shoulders for a better angle. Then, once he was in, Steve proceeded to lick, suck, nettle, and rim like his life depended on it. He smeared his face with her juices and drank down everything she could give him. Within minutes he had her panting. Within several more, she was keening. And after a short while, Peggy screamed out her release while he bathed in her orgasm.

It didn’t hurt that he rutted himself to a nice little orgasm against her leg while she came either.

They were nearly over the drop zone when he emerged from under her skirt, his face wet with her slick and hair unmanageably tamed.

Peggy smirked down at him. “Are you relaxed now, Rogers?”

He smiled. “Relaxed enough for the mission, ma’am.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy got the last word because she deserves it.
> 
> Also, sorry for having deserted this for so long! It's good to be back.


End file.
